


Le Petit Prince

by Mamya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Dumbledore is the cool grandpa, Bad Humor, Basically, Daddy Snape, Everything is the Same, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Just Severus is a daddy now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, severus is a great dad
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamya/pseuds/Mamya
Summary: "  [... ] Il s'avère que la nuit passée ensemble ne m'a pas apporté qu'un mal de rein diffus le lendemain mais aussi un enfant, le tien. [... ] "Coucher avec une connaissance rencontrée le jour-même, certes. Sous l'influence de substance psychoactive, pourquoi pas. Ne pas se protéger, très discutable. Se retrouver père célibataire avec un enfant sur les bras, pardon ?





	1. " De l'art d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle " Par Dorothy T. Gaunt

**Author's Note:**

> Sachez que j'ai profondément hésité avant de poster cette histoire ( qui sera probablement un peu longue et dont la trame narrative se dessinera petit à petit quand le canon reprendra sa place ). N'hésitez pas à donner un avis !

 

« Cher Severus, 

Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tes travaux se portent bien, maintenant que tu n'es plus obligé de corriger des copies aussi misérables les unes que les autres ; tu peux enfin te consacrer pleinement à tes recherches : quelle bouffée d'air frais ce doit être ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que l'été est caniculaire et terriblement humide là tu es, ce serait mesquin de ma part. Tu seras ravi de savoir que je t'écris personnellement depuis le Canada et qu'il y fait un temps plus que convenable. 

Néanmoins, tu dois te douter que me moquer de toi et de ton incapacité à gérer les brusques hausses de température n'est pas la raison que me motive à t'écrire, surtout avec tout le travail que nous avons en ce moment. Je suis en fait là pour t'annoncer une nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise à toi d'en juger. Il s'avère que la nuit passée ensemble ne m'a pas apporté qu'un mal de rein diffus le lendemain mais aussi un enfant, le tien. 

Oui, je suis bel et bien sûre qu'il s'agit du tien : l'enfant, qui est d'ailleurs un petit garçon, porte nos deux signatures magiques. Tu dois bien te douter que si le petit porte déjà sa propre signature magique c'est qu'il est trop tard pour avorter, le délai m'en ouvrant la possibilité de le faire étant déjà écoulé lorsque je me suis rendue auprès d'un guérisseur. Comprend moi en d'autre circonstance j'aurai foncé dans le premier hôpital du coin mais j'étais en Afrique quand je me suis aperçue de mon état, au Bhoutan, et le temps que je prenne les dispositions nécessaires pour quitter mon poste il était déjà trop tard. 

Néanmoins tu dois t'en douter que la perspective d'un enfant ne m'enchante guère, et ce malgré le fait que nos discussions furent en réalité assez courtes : nous avons probablement passé plus de temps à l'horizontale qu'à verticalement communiquer. Je t'avais avouer cette soirée là que le sacrifice d'une vie de famille épanouie n'était rien comparé à la passion qui m'animai lorsque j'officiai en tant que Ranger. Protéger les espèces magiques en détresses m'apporte un sentiment d'accomplissement que je suis sûre de ne retrouver nulle par ailleurs. Il m'est d'ailleurs impossible d'envisager mon travail avec un enfant à charge sur les bras : je passe mon temps à voyager d'un pays à l'autre, ne passant pas plus de deux semaines au même endroit, endroit pouvant même se révéler dangereux en raison de la situation politique de certain d'entre eux. 

Tu trouveras sûrement cela stupide, mais l'idée simple de devoir quitter mon poste ne serait-ce que pour accoucher me plonge déjà dans une terrible anxiété, alors que ce ne sont que deux mois d'arrêt seulement. Je ne saurais néanmoins pas dire s'il s'agit de véritable inquiétude ou de délire d'une femme bien trop pleine d'hormone. 

Pas d'inquiétude néanmoins, je ne compte pas abandonner l'enfant sur le pas de ta porte avant de m'enfuir : je te laisse bien évidemment le choix. Tu peux choisir d'accepter la garde exclusive de l'enfant, dans ce cas-ci : je te verserais une pension de mille quatre cent livres par mois, ce qui peut sembler énorme, et ça l'est, mais je gagne bien ma vie et je considérerais ça comme un sacrifice de ta part que de prendre la garde complète de l'enfant alors je pense que c'est de bonne guerre. Dans le cas où tu ne pourrais t'occuper de lui, j'ai déjà quelques contacts dans un orphelinat de Londres qui pourrait lui trouver une famille avant même qu'il ne naisse. 

Je peux sembler insensible à parler de l'enfant dans mon ventre comme s'il était une portée de chatons indésirable mais en réalité cela me peine profondément. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement et, égoïstement, j'ai toujours l'espoir que tu acceptes de prendre en charge le petit. C'est sûrement extrêmement mal placé de ma part que de formuler de telle requête mais je n'abandonnerais pas mon travail, ma passion, le centre de mon univers, pour rien au monde : quel qu'en soit les sacrifices. 

Si tu souhaites en discuter face à face, je serai de passage à Londres pour une visite de contrôle le week-end du 15 juillet. Si jamais tu désirais assister à la visite elle est à 15h30 dans l'aile ouest, au deuxième étage, de St. Mangouste. 

Amicalement tienne, 

Dorothy T. Gaunt.

PS : Brûle cette lettre une fois lue. Je viens de jeter un bref coup d’œil à ce que je viens d'écrire et je sens déjà le rouge et les larmes me monter. Je n'ai néanmoins pas le courage de réécrire cette lettre. Sache néanmoins que la Dorothy saine d'esprit qui se cache derrière ce large ventre est terriblement gênée face à cet étalage de sentiment digne d'un Poufsouffle.»

Albus posa la lettre sur le bureau derrière lequel il était assis et son regard sur Severus, ce dernier faisant les cent pas en montrant des signes d'agitation et de nervosité que ses années en tant qu'espion avaient pourtant réussies à estomper. La venue d'un enfant était certes un événement stressant mais Severus semblait particulièrement mal gérer la situation ce qui aurait pu paraître étrange venant de lui : après tout, n'était-il pas la terreur des cachots, le professeur froid et partial qui ne semblait ressentir que du mépris pour ton entourage ? Peut-être mais actuellement il était amusant de voir que le jeune professeur semblait particulièrement angoissé. Albus ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'entrevoir un sourire amusé. Le directeur se serait armé de son plus beau soupir et d'un « ah, la jeunesse ! » presque nostalgique si la situation n'était pas si grave. 

En effet, le pire dans cette situation était que Severus, ancien Mangemort repenti et espion pour le compte de l'Ordre, se retrouvait à être le père de l'un des descendant de Serpentard, suffisamment proche de Voldemort dans son arbre généalogique pour qu'en d'autre circonstance il aurait eu à le côtoyer lors de dîner de familles. En effet, la mère, la jeune Dorothy dont il se souvenait comme une jeune fille très intelligence et dont il n'imaginait pas entendre parler dans ce genre de circonstance, était la descendante de Morfin Gaunt : il s'agissait de son grand-père qui était aussi le frère de Merope, mère de Tom Elvis Jedusor et futur Voldemort. 

La situation était donc bel et bien complexe : Severus ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement l'enfant à une autre famille qui ne connaissait pas ses origines : s'il le découvrait, il pourrait avoir dans l'idée de l'abandonner de nouveau et Albus ne laisserait pas un autre mage noir en devenir s'abreuver de haine comme il avait échouer avec Tom. Néanmoins, si Severus acceptait la garde de l'enfant, il serait d'autant plus en danger qu'au retour du Lord, et c'était inévitable : seulement une question de temps, lorsque Severus reprendrait sa tâche en tant qu'espion, l'enfant serait d'autant plus exposé. De plus, il se doutait que de manière plus trivial, Severus voyait se chambouler son petit univers : il allait être père, qu'il en accepte la charge ou non : un petit être allait partagé son patrimoine génétique et une partie de sa signature magique. 

Albus croisa les doigts sur son bureau, incarnation même de la sérénité dans l'espoir que son calme contamine Severus qui allait finir par creuser une tranchée dans sa moquette, et probablement par s'y cacher pour échapper aux problèmes qui semblaient lui tomber dessus : 

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

La question arrêta net Severus qui en resta coït, fronçant les sourcils : 

«Vous ne comptez pas décider ?

Albus se permit un petit rire :

— Oh non ! Il s'agit de ton fils, de ton choix. Qui suis-je pour prendre ce genre de décision ?

— Et bien, vous êtes Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, annonça Severus en commençant à énoncer les différents titre d'Albus tout en les comptant manuellement sur ses doigts dans un geste clairement ironique, président du Magenmagot, fondateur, président et gardien du secret de l'ordre du phénix, docteur en sorcellerie, enchanteur en chef et grand Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des sorciers. »

Cette démonstration eu au moins le mérite de désamorcer quelque peu la situation et l'air sembla tout d'un coup plus léger. Néanmoins, cela ne changeait en rien le fait que pour le moment aucune décision n'avait été prise concernant l'enfant à venir, le directeur du donc ramener son interlocuteur sur terre : 

— Et bien, malgré tous ces titres je ne peux prendre de décision pour toi, surtout en ce qui concerne ce genre de sujet. Tu es un adulte ne l'oublie pas, surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une question si compliqué que cela. Je veux simplement savoir si tu veux reconnaître cet enfant comme tiens ?

— Je serais un très mauvais père, marmonna Severus en détournant le regard, toute trace de la brève accalmie oubliée.

— Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends et tu le sais. Je ne te demande pas ce que tu penses de tes futures capacités de père mais ce que tu veux toi ? Ce que tu désires. 

— Avec ma situation je le mettrais en danger, je ne peux pas l'élever. 

— Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. » 

Albus soupira profondément sous le regard courroucé de son jeune professeur qui n'appréciait manifestement par la pique. Le vieux directeur se retint de plonger son visage dans ses mains. Il avait oublié ce sentiment de frustration qui l'avait accompagnée lorsqu'il n'était que professeur et qu'il voyait les élèves répondre à côté alors que la réflexion derrière le raisonnement énoncé laissait à croire qu'il en connaissait la réponse. 

Dumbledore décida de montrer une certaine mansuétude à l'égard de son plus jeune professeur qui semblait lutter contre des démons internes. Mais le dialogue n'avancerait pas s'il ne l'aiguillait un peu plus puisque pour le moment les réponses de Severus n'était rien d'autre que des pirouettes pour éviter de lui répondre. Il attrapa le regard de Severus et poursuivit : 

« Si ta difficulté à répondre à ma question est fondée sur le fait que je puisse désapprouver l'abandon de cet enfant, sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous prendrons simplement un soin tout particulier quant au choix de la famille qui hébergera ton fils.

Il ajouta enfin avec un sourire amusé : 

— Peut-être qu'avec une perruque rousse nous pourrions l'envoyer chez les Wesley ? Avec tous ses enfants je suis certain que Molly ne s’apercevrait pas de suite qu'un nouveau s'est ajouté à sa petite bande. »

Seul un air profondément scandalisé lui répondit tandis qu'Albus levait les yeux au ciel : ce côté dramatique qu'il avait ne se limitait pas à ouvrir des portes largement dans une envolé de cape noir mais dans tous les aspects de sa personnalité. Très honnêtement, le vieil homme rirait encore un long moment de cette fois où il avait surpris Severus se maquiller les yeux pour accentuer son regard au maximum et lui donner ainsi ce regard si particulier. Il s'était toujours fait la réflexion qu'en d'autre circonstance, Severus aurait pu avoir une grande carrière dans le théâtre. 

Finalement, Severus s'installa abattu sur un fauteuil en périphérie du bureau. Il se sentait excessivement perdu, et un peu honteux de réagir ainsi : il était un homme adulte et devrait pouvoir réagir calmement face à cette annonce et prendre la décision qui s'imposait ! Il devait refuser la garde de l'enfant, il était un professeur à Poudlard, un emploi à temps plein puisqu'il pouvait être appelé de nuit en cas de problème avec l'un des élèves de sa maison. Plus encore, il était un ancien mangemort et son fils descendait de la ligné Serpentard faisant de lui un proche de Voldemort ce qui à l'avenir pourrait lui porter préjudice, surtout en ce qui concernait les relations avec les quelques mangemorts ayant pu échapper à la justice. Certes d'après ce qu'Albus lui avait expliqué, aucun des fidèles de Voldemort ne connaissaient son identité passée en dehors de sa descendance d'héritier de Serpentard, puisque ce serait là révéler qu'il ne disposait pas d'un sang si pur que ça. 

Severus était pragmatique, et il en avait conscience. Il avait eu à prendre des décisions particulièrement difficile par le passé, décision impliquant parfois la vie de dizaine de personne, et d'une en particulier, et avait été capable de les prendre et d'en assumer les conséquences, sauf cette fois-là évidemment. De ce point de vue là, il était certain que le choix le plus logique était de confier l'enfant à une famille d’accueil car même en faisant preuve d'une sensiblerie qui ne lui ressemblait pas : Severus savait qu'une famille aimante et équilibré, composé de deux parents aimants seraient toujours plus que ce que lui, père célibataire sans aucune connaissance sur la manière d'éduquer un enfant malgré son rôle de professeur, pourrait apporter à ce pauvre enfant. 

Severus se leva, récupéra la lettre sans qu'Albus ne fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher et se détourna, se dirigeant ainsi vers la sortie, marmonnant un rapide : 

« Je dois y réfléchir.

— Je comprend, bonne soirée à toi. »

Mais Severus s'était déjà éclipsé discrètement dans l'escalier en colimaçon. 

On le retrouva le soir même dans un pub isolé, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de visiter lorsqu'il fuyait de chez ses parents durant les vacances d'été à partir de ses seize ans. C'était un de ces vieux pubs où la télévision était un son d’ambiance au même titre que les discussions des habitués aux bar ou à des tables stratégiquement situées dans la ligne de mire de la télévision, suffisamment près du comptoir pour pouvoir discuter avec la tenancière mais assez loin des toilettes pour ne pas sentir l'odeur rance qui semblait toujours s'en dégager. 

Severus aurait certainement pu trouver mieux, il y allait à l'époque surtout parce que personne n'était très regardant sur son âge et sur le bas prix des alcools, il s'agissait là de piquette au taux d'alcool dépassant certainement les normes prévues par la loi, que l'on trouvait ici, mais il s'y était habitué et s'était lié d'amitié avec celle qui tenait le bar : la vieille Willy. 

La tenancière était d'ailleurs en train de lui servir un verre de Whisky, le genre de boisson qu'elle sortait lorsqu'elle le voyait « faire la gueule » comme elle disait, la dernière fois étant le lendemain de la mort de Lily où il s'était enivré jusqu'à la lie, joli expression pour signifie « se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à oublier son propre prénom. » Le goût si particulier de la boisson eu d'ailleurs l'effet de le mettre de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il serra d'autant plus son verre : il était pathétique et mettait sur le même plan émotionnel la mort de la femme qu'il avait jamais aimé et la naissance prochaine de son propre fils. Pathétique vraiment. 

Il avala son verre cul sec. 

La main tenant la bouteille qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger le resservit aussitôt tandis que Willy darda son regard fatigué sur lui. Willy n'était pas son véritable prénom mais celui de feu son mari qu'elle portait à présent comme une marque de fierté puisqu'il s'agissait aussi du nom du troquet qu'elle avait maintenue à flot sans aucune expérience autre que celle de femme au foyer. Elle en tirait d'ailleurs une grande fierté. Elle était maintenant cette vieille madone souriante aux cheveux gris et à la peau froissé comme du papier qui faisait se sentir Severus un peu comme « à la maison. » 

« Mauvaise nouvelle en perspective mon cœur ?

Il grommela avant d'avaler le second verre aussi vite que le premier. 

— Je vais être père.

Willy éclata d'un rire sonore, s'attirant même quelques coups d’œils de la part des habitués qui avait leur regard dardés sur la télévision, en le resservant d'un même mouvement. 

— Bah c'est bien fils, pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? P'tit con va.

— Il n'était pas désiré... seigneur, si on m'entendait ? Comme pourrais-je élever un enfant que je considère d'ores et déjà comme un accident avant même d'avoir poser les yeux sur lui ?

Il sembla se recroqueviller presque inconsciemment comme si les nouvelles reçues plus tôt était à poids douloureux à porter. 

— C'est tellement complexe comme situation : j’accueille la nouvelle comme une tragédie au lieu de le célébrer : ce que je peux même comprendre ! Merde je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour élever un enfant et je risque bien trop souvent ma vie pour lui apporter un foyer alors que si je ne voulais pas de cet enfant je n'aurai qu'à le laisser à d'autre plus apte à élever un enfant mais... je n'arrive juste pas à m'y résoudre.

Il but une nouvelle lampé de whisky, plus courte cette fois-ci. 

— Et puis à part les poing dans la gueule de la part de mon père et l'ignorance froide de ma mère je n'ai pas eu de modèle d'éducation suffisant pour pouvoir l’élever cet enfant. 

Cette fois-ci, il se contenta de fixer son verre d'un air morne. Le dire à haute voix rendait la chose plus réel ; oui, un enfant porterait son sang et pourrait même porter son nom. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, ce moment fut celui où des souvenirs impliquant les Maraudeurs lui jeter au visage qu'aucune fille censée ne voudrait l'avoir entre ses cuisses et d'autre remarque tout aussi maline et fine mais qui eurent le don de l'abattre d'autant plus. Comment avait-il pu trahir Lord Voldemort tout en le regardant dans les yeux sans que rien ne transparaisse mais se trouver désemparé face à la naissance d'une enfant. Ce n'était pas un événement spécial comme s'il s'agissait d'un arrêt de mort, pourquoi était-ce son cas ? Et pourquoi Diable ne pouvait-il pas simplement laisser l'enfant à une famille d'accueil et oublier cette histoire. 

Willy attrapa un chiffon sous le comptoir et commença à frotter le bois élimé du bar, son sourire quelque peu édenté s'amenuisant en comprenant la gravité de la situation : 

« Tu sais, personne naît pour être père, ou mère pour ce que ça vaut. Regarde moi, j'suis de la rue, j'avais pas de parent juste un frère plus âgé. J'ai pas eu de mère pour m'expliquer ce que c'était que les menstrues, ce que c'était qu'embrasser un garçon ou comment on fait pour être une bonne mère alors qu'on a juste envie de les mettre dans le four pour qu'ils arrêtent de crier juste un instant, un minuscule instant.

Severus leva les yeux de son verre et les tourna vers le regard vert d'eau de la tenancière qui poursuivait : 

— Mais putain, ne pas avoir de parents ça m'a pas empêcher de les aimer mes enfants. Alors oui, ils étaient pour la plupart des accidents de parcours, à l'époque on avait pas la chance de pouvoir avorter autrement qu'en faisant appel à l'amie d'une amie qui connaissait un type qui pouvait te mettre en relation avec un autre et faire ça à l'arrière d'une caravane miteuse dans son jardin dans des conditions d'hygiène proche d'un squat miteux. Mais crois moi, on les aime nos enfants. On grandi un peu grâce à eux et ils nous font voir le monde plus beau. Les enfants nous font meilleur que ce qu'on est en vrai »

Une bulle semblait s'être créer autour d'eux : le son de la télévision était lointain et se résumait à un grésillement et les encouragement des habitués de voir leur équipe ainsi gagné perdait toute substance jusqu'à se mêler pour ne devenir qu'une faible rumeur. Même s'il l'avait voulu, tout maître légilimens qu'il était, il n'aurait pas pu détourner le regard de cette madone aux yeux brillants :

« Severus, fils j'en sais rien si t'as ce qu'il faut pour élever un gamin, et je connais pas toute la situation mais-

Elle se coupa et lui prit les mains : 

— Rien que le fait que tu te pose cette question, de savoir si tu seras un bon père, prouve que tu t'imagine probablement avec ton gamin dans les bras, que t'es prêt à te remettre en question pour lui et que tu ferais passer son bien-être avant tes envies à toi. T'évoque Tobias et ouais, j'suis d'accord c'était un connard alcoolique mais t'as bien conscience que c'est pas un exemple à prendre, t'es conscient que faire rentrer une morale bancale à coup de poing c'est pas un moyen d’élever un gamin. Toi ce qui tu veux c'est qu'il soit heureux, même sans toi. J'suis qu'une pauvre tenancière d'un bar miteux mais pour moi c'est ça la définition d'un bon père.

Elle ponctua sa diatribe d'une claque derrière la tête de Severus qui le fit revenir à la réalité le faisant ainsi reprendre conscience de son environnement. Elle ajouta avec ce grand sourire qu'il lui connaissait tant : 

— Alors prend tes couilles et soit un homme fils et fais de ton gamin un gars moitié aussi bien que toi, ce sera déjà une victoire. » 

Severus regarda son verre qu'il mit de côté avant de saisir sa cape d'un geste vif, le regard fier et déterminé et sortit du bar dans une envolé de robe dramatique. Willy le regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres et ajouta d'une voix forte alors même que la porte se refermait : 

« Faudra qu'tu me l'présente ton gamin hein. » 

Elle retourna ensuite servir ses habitués le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'eut même pas le cœur de noter les consommations de Severus sur son ardoise, de toute manière il avait intérêt à lui payer une bonne bouteille qu'il ouvrirait pour la naissance du gamin. Un sourire lui échappa tandis qu'elle rangeait les verres séchés et lavés : il en aurait de la chance le petit, avec un père comme ça il deviendrait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Une fois son service terminé et les clients partis, elle appela sa fille aînée, juste histoire de lui rappeler que sa vieille mère était encore en vie, et puis, elle se sentait étrangement aimante ce soir, allez savoir pourquoi. 

Severus, quant à lui, transplana rapidement jusqu'à chez lui et s'installa rapidement face à son propre bureau, attrapant une plume et du papier par la même occasion. Il devait écrire sa réponse à Dorothy à maintenant, profiter ainsi que sa détermination était à son apogée, cette dernière pouvant encore vaciller : 

« Dorothy, 

Tu m'excuseras mais mon temps est précieux et je vais devoir faire fi de tes quelques remarques préliminaires, un peu inutiles je doit te l'avouer. Il m'est donc possible de te rencontrer le jour de ton rendez-vous chez le guérisseur, idéalement même un peu avant, je n'aimerai pas me rendre ridicule devant lui. En ce qui concerne l'enfant, j'en prendrai l'entière charge à la condition bien sûr que cet enfant porte mon nom et que le choix du prénom me revienne. 

Je propose que l'on se rencontre autour d'une table pour discuter des commodités concernant le versement de la pension, par ailleurs pas besoin de proposer une telle somme : je n'ai que faire de tant d'argent et m'occuper de cet enfant est un choix délibéré, non pas un sacrifice, ainsi que d'autre petites choses qu'il me semble indispensable de régler avant d’accueillir cet enfant. 

Respectueusement, 

Severus Snape. »


	2. Le demi-roi de l'impasse du Tisseur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus rencontre Dorothy ainsi que son fils pour la première fois.

« The wonders of this world go on, the hanging Gardens of Babylon »

Severus fixait la vieille radio crépitante qui ornait le bureau de sa chambre, à l'étage, chez lui dans la dernière maison de la vieille impasse du tisseur qui l'avait vue grandir. Le petit poste était branché sur une radio moldue et diffusait The miracle de Queen, sorti quelque temps auparavant.

« It's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle »

Il ne pouvait que reconnaître la beauté des musiques moldues : si variées et si belles dans leur complexité. Severus trouvait personnellement que les différents groupes sorciers étaient médiocres au mieux, mais il ne savait pas si cela venait de son éducation, entre deux mondes comme il s'amusait à la décrire, ou si c'était là un fait objectif, ce dont il doutait quelque peu.

Il déplorait aussi le manque d'artiste ou d'écrivain de fiction dans la communauté sorcière. La magie semblait les avoir dépourvue de toute créativité et une immense majorité des œuvres littéraires qui sortait encore aujourd'hui n'avait qu'une visée didactique. Cela faisait des lustres que personne n'avait écrit de conte, comme si ceux de Beedle le Barde suffisaient. Il trouvait magnifique que, même sans magie, les moldus puissent être ainsi capable de faire naître les plus beaux des univers, les plus belles des histoires, plus riches encore que ce qu'il vivait, et ce alors même que sa magie aurait du le rapprocher de ces personnages de fiction.

« If every child on every street, had clothes to wear and food to eat, »

Ce vers fut suffisant pour lui rappeler qu'en parlant d'enfant, il avait le sien à rencontrer pour la première fois au travers de ce premier examen d'échographie magique. Il ne pouvait nier une certaine nervosité, en témoignait la cigarette entamée qu'il tripotait du bout des doigts. Il tira une profonde latte et détourna son regard du poste pour jeter un coup d'œil discret aux rues alentours : elles étaient pratiquement vides, les rares habitants vivant encore dans ces quartiers délabrés étaient à l'usine, travaillant d'arrache pied pour une misère qu'ils iraient sûrement dépenser dans le bistrot de Willy.

« If all God's people could be free, to live in perfect harmony, »

Il constatait d'ailleurs, avec un étonnement toujours renouvelé après toute ces années, à quel point la lumière n'arrivait jamais vraiment à reprendre complètement ses droits dans ce cul de sac, et ce, même si les heures les plus chaudes de l'été commençaient à poindre. En effet, un lourd brouillard d'ozone semblait se tasser dans les rues du quartier, résultat du grand nombre d'usine aux alentours.

Severus tira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine avant de faire disparaître le mégot machinalement, savourant ainsi cette sensation avec le soulagement que ressentent les fumeurs réguliers. Il savait d'ailleurs que la marque qu'il fumait si religieusement était considérée comme « une marque de merde » mais il avait commencé avec les Maverick lorsqu'il était jeune et ne se voyait pas changer maintenant. Elles avaient l'avantage, à l'époque, de ne presque rien coûter et de ce fait, courantes parmi les clients de Willy à qui il taxait régulièrement des clopes sous leur regard attendri, lui sortant toujours les mêmes remarques « t'es pas trop jeune pour fumer toi ? » sans pour autant l'empêcher d'en chiper une ou deux ici et là. Depuis il avait bien grandi mais continuait de les acheter avec une somme qu'il échangeait tous les mois chez Gringott.

« Open hearts and surgery, Sunday mornings with a cup of tea, »

Il était d'ailleurs assez mal vu au sein du monde sorcier de fumer la cigarette, considérée comme « trop moldue », les jeteurs de sort lui préféraient l'opium ou le cannabis, plus nobles qu'ils disaient. Certes, Severus ne pouvait nier que cette réputation venait majoritairement de son entourage Serpentard, et de Dumbledore qui n'aimait pas le voir fumer, non pas pour la réputation qui traînait derrière ces petits bâtons de nicotine mais pour la simple raison qu'il s'agissait là d'un produit nocif qu'il consommait en toute connaissance de cause. Un de ses comportements auto-destructeurs aurait analysé le bon directeur en le contemplant derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune.

Il ramassa finalement le paquet qu'il avait posé à même le sol, vide il faudrait qu'il passe en acheter un nouveau, et éteignit, avec regret le poste sur un dernier vers : « But Mona Lisa just keeps on smiling. »

Le silence tomba, lourd dans la dernière maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, rompu simplement par le bruit des voitures et des usines au loin, l'accompagnant tandis qu'il vint fermer la fenêtre, précédemment ouverte pour permettre à son appartement de ne pas être embaumé de cette odeur de tabac froid. Les Maverick avait pour mauvaise réputation, méritée certes, d'accrocher aux tissus. Severus pensa vaguement qu'il lui faudrait limiter sa consommation et se résoudre à fumer dehors si un petit être venait à partager sa vie. L'idée de simplement arrêter de fumer ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Se résonnant à ne pas trop penser à cela pour le moment, Severus fit tomber ses vêtements d'intérieur au sol, une chemise grise et un pantalon de toile noir, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de contempler d'un œil vague mais critique les changements qu'il faudrait opérer avant d'accueillir l'enfant. Il y avait quelques prises qui mériteraient d'être changées, de nombreux manuels jonchaient le sol, faute de place dans les bibliothèques déjà surchargées, des artefacts magiques et dangereux se trouvaient à portée de main : un bric-à-brac qu'il faudrait mettre sous clé loin de petites mains, et il y avait même des débris de verre issu d'une précédente expérience peu fructueuse. À l'aide d'un informulé, Severus se débarrassa de ce qui restait de l'une de ses fioles et passa une nouvelle fois une main lasse sur son visage.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme plus. Le manque de sommeil le rendait nerveux pour des petites choses, l'état de ses quartiers en faisait manifestement partie.

Entrant dans la douche tête baissée, le jet lui permit de se calmer et d'avoir l'esprit plus clair. La température de l'eau devait y être pour beaucoup : le vieux ballon ballon d'eau chaude avait cette mauvaise manie de mettre un temps fou à réchauffer l'eau. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de grelotter sous l'onde glaciale qui l'assiégeait. Il aurait pu, d'un simple sort, rendre l'expérience plus agréable mais il ne le faisait jamais. Il avait d'ailleurs tendance à peu, moins, utiliser la magie lorsqu'il se retrouvait en dehors de Poudlard.

Il s'amusait d'ailleurs de voir à quel point sa vie était similaire à celle des moldues durant les vacances d'été. N'étant pas des plus sociable, Severus profitait généralement de son été pour s'occuper de travaux chronophage ou dans quelques rares cas, de partir pour des expéditions à la recherche d'ingrédients ou de nouvelles découvertes. Cet été-ci, comme de nombreux autre, il s'occupait d'une expérience, sortait quelque minutes par jours fumer une cigarette, retournait étudier, mangeait et dormait.

Remarquant finalement que l'eau avait atteint une température idéale, Severus se frictionna longuement pour retirer les odeurs de renfermé, de cigarette et d'ozone qui semblaient avoir déteint sur sa propre peau tant elles étaient bien incrustées. D'un même mouvement il se lava les cheveux, à l'apparence grasse en raison de l'atmosphère humide des chaudrons brouillonnant et du shampoing de piètre qualité qu'il utilisait. Il pensait souvent à les couper plus court pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper autre mesure mais l'idée simple qu'une coupe courte lui dévoile entièrement le visage le mettait plutôt mal-à-l'aise.

Sortant finalement de la douche, il s'habilla simplement d'une cape noire par dessus une tenue des plus simples, aux couleurs sobres : son apparence était loin de susciter chez lui un intérêt particulier. Se regardant dans la glace, légèrement poussiéreuse et noircie dans les coins pour une raison que Severus ignorait encore à ce jour, il se contempla un instant. Sa tenue ferait certainement tâche parmi les moldus, la cape était probablement de trop. Il la retira et la lança dans un coin de la pièce sans y prêter la moindre attention. Il se fustigea, il faudrait qu'il pense à ranger toutes ses robes noires dans un placard durant l'été : il ne les portait jamais après tout !

Il est vrai qu'accueillir la vieille voisine d'en face venu emprunter du sel vêtu de sa célèbre cape noir ne lui apporterait qu'une réputation encore plus mauvaise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il était déjà perçu comme un excentrique, lui un excentrique : ah !, voir un fou un peu inquiétant. Et ça en plus d'être connu comme le fils de Tobias, qui devait avoir la même passion pour la bouteille que le patriarche.

Séchant ses cheveux d'un simple mouvement du bout des doigts, il les attacha en un chignon lâche pour dégager sa nuque et repassa par sa chambre, attrapant ainsi sa montre à gousset et son dossier médical, requis pour l'examen.

Barricadant la maison d'un informulé, la guerre sorcière Lord Voldemort l'avait rendu un brin paranoïaque, et transplana alors jusqu'à une ruelle reculée près de l'endroit de rendez-vous. Il s'agissait d'une rue passante côté moldue, bien que le pub où devait avoir lieu leur rencontre était reconnu pour ne pas être trop fréquenté, surtout en semaine. En effet, ce n'était pas uns de ceux dont la clientèle était composé de touriste, mais bien des familles natives du coin qui, en pleine semaine, ne sortait que rarement. Severus savait qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y aurait autour d'eux que des personnes en costumes cravates, discutant business autour d'une bière et d'un plat bien cuisiné.

Dorothy l'attendait déjà devant, tenant ainsi son large ventre d'une main en contemplant la rue passante d'un air concerné. Peut-être se demandait-elle s'il allait venir ? S'il avait changé d'avis ? Severus décida de rompre ce fil de pensée qu'il devinait maussade pour se présenter auprès de son amante d'un soir. Elle sembla d'un seul coup soulagée de le voir et l'enlaça machinalement, ses cheveux bouclés chatouillant sa joue, accolade qu'il rendit vaguement : qui était-il pour refuser une marque d'affection à la mère de son futur fils ? Ils s'enquit de son état :

« Tu as l'air... en excellente forme., sans trop comprendre pourquoi, cette simple constatation fit naître un sourire ironique sur le visage de la femme à ses côtés

— Oui Severus, je suis grosse.

— Je ne voulais présumer de rien, j'ai entendu suffisamment d'histoire de femmes enceintes éplorées après la moindre remarque désagréable sur leur poids pour ne pas vouloir tenter l'expérience. »

Un léger rire la secoua et ses traits se détendirent d'autant plus : Dorothy, de ce qu'il avait appris de la jeune femme durant le séminaire, détestait être maternée ou prise en pitié, ni même qu'on lui épargne certaine vérité, et pour cela, elle avait tout le respect de Severus.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux à une table à l'extérieur d'un pub voisin, le temps était plus clément que les précédent jours : la chaleur caniculaire étant remplacée par une douce tiédeur accompagnée d'une brise confortable. La sorcière face à lui poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois assise et demanda sur le ton de la conversation:

« Alors, tu te fais à cette idée d'être père ?

— Ce serait te mentir que d'affirmer que tout est sous contrôle, j'ai encore un peu de mal à imaginer que dans si peu de temps je serai le gardien d'un enfant. Mais si cela te rassure, je ne conserve pas simplement l'enfant pour... les raisons que t'ont expliquées Dumbledore. C'est une vraie volonté de ma part.

En effet, en raison de la naissance du petit et de la particularité de son arbre généalogique, une longue discussion avec Dorothy avait été nécessaire pour lui faire comprendre les enjeux de cette naissance. Apprendre que l'on était de la famille de Lord Voldemort lui-même avait de quoi perturbé, surtout durant une grossesse. Néanmoins elle avait été très compréhensive et suffisamment ouverte d'esprit pour ne pas faire de crise existentiel en plein milieu de sa grossesse.

— Je... suis rassurée en effet. C'est vrai que l'idée que l'enfant allait être la victime de jeux de pouvoir à peine sorti m'inquiétait. Ce fut d'ailleurs un choc je dois te l'avouer d'apprendre comme ça que lui et moi étions relié., elle ajouta avec un rire, il faut dire que je n'ai même pas fait mes armes à Serpentard.

— N'importe qui aurait été inquiet. Néanmoins sache que le sang ne veut rien dire : si tu as fini par devenir un être-humain décent alors ce n'était pas impossible pour lui.

— Serait-ce un compliment ? Et bien, si la terreur de cachot s'adoucit, que vont devenir les générations d'élèves terrifiées ?

— Bien évidemment que non, je ne veux juste pas que tu te mettes à pleurer. Qu'en penserait les autres clients s'il voyait une femme enceinte pleurer en face d'un homme au visage fermé ? Je passerais pour un goujat. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire tandis qu'un serveur vint s'enquérir de leur commande. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils fixèrent leur décision sur une pièce de viande, bien cuite pour madame, chacun, servit avec son lot de légume. Severus profita de ce moment de latence avant le repas pour s'inquiéter de l'état de Dorothy :

« Comment te sens-tu ? L'idée de porter un enfant que tu ne vas pas élever ne t'inquiète pas ?

— Au contraire cela me rassure. Tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'avais, l'idée de devoir faire du travail de bureau pour élever un enfant dont je ne voulais pas. Je n'aurais clairement pas fait une bonne mère et le petit bout mérite mieux que ça. Contrairement au début de ma grossesse, je me sens beaucoup mieux, il faut dire qu'ils ont été... chaotique ces débuts.»

Dorothy poussa un soupir tremblotant et bu une gorgé d'eau pour se donner une certaine contenance sans que Severus ne la coupe. Connaissant la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle ne se confiait pas si facilement et que le faire ainsi avec lui lui coûtait.

« À l'hôpital où j'ai du passer en coup de vent, celui au Nigeria, c'était le pire. Je sais que la communauté sorcière ne tient pas à grande estime les interruptions de grossesse mais je ne voyais pas à quel point avant d'y être confronté. C'était terrifiant. Je me souviens de cette médicomage m'annonçant ma grossesse avec un visage professionnel, elle l'était au début professionnel, aucun problème avec la manière de s'adresser à moi. Elle l'était beaucoup moins quant j'ai évoqué l'envie d'avorter. Elle a juste regardé sur son papier et sourit avec quelque chose comme de la joie en m'annonçant que c'était trop tard. Elle m'a juste dit quelque chose comme « félicitation madame, vous ferez une merveilleuse mère » et est sortit en souriant. »

Elle prit une profonde respiration et jeta un regard coupable à Severus.

— Je n'avait jamais eu à ce point envie de lancer un impardonnable à quelqu'un, ni même de à ce point envie de pleurer et de me cacher... Mais je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, nous sommes venu pour parler de l'enfant. »

Severus s'avança légèrement et affirma :

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ton bien être et celui de l'enfant vont de pair. Et ne pense pas que je n'abhorre pas autant que toi la réaction de cette médicomage. C'est malheureusement celle d'une bonne partie de la communauté sorcière. Si tu as besoin, je reste à portée de lettre. »

Ils partagèrent un autre sourire alors que le serveur posait les assiettes fumantes devant chacun d'autre eux permettant à un silence confortable de s'installer, rompu simplement par le bruit des couverts. Dorothy devait avoir ça sur le cœur depuis un bon moment : elle avait l'air plus gaie tout d'un coup. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui reprit la parole après un petit temps :

« As-tu une idée de prénom ?

Cette question prit Severus par surprise, pour lui le petit être à venir était pour le moment une entité asexuée, sans nom, sans identité, sans visage. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Il répondit pourtant presque automatiquement :

— Lily pour une fille.

Sa réponse l'étonna. Il savait évidemment que Lily gardait une place très présente dans son cœur mais il trouvait légèrement malsain l'idée d'honorer ainsi une future petite fille que de lui donner le prénom de feu la femme qu'il avait tant aimé. Néanmoins, Dorothy qui ne connaissait en rien cette sordide histoire sourit à l'idée, satisfaite et peut-être un brin joueur :

— Une fleur ? Cela m'étonne venant de toi je ne te savais pas poète dans l'âme. Que diraient tes élèves ? Le grand Severus adepte du langage des fleurs ! Mais je suis d'accord c'est un très beau prénom. Une idée si c'est un garçon ?

— Je n'ai pas particulièrement réfléchi. Qu'en penses-tu toi ? »

Sans s'étonner face à l'idée que Severus n'ait d'idée que pour un prénom féminin, Dorothy réfléchit un instant, assez court : à peine le temps d'un bouchée, et annonça triomphalement :

« Pourquoi pas Lysandre pour un petit gars ? Comme ça les deux prénoms restent similaires. »

Severus testa le prénom et convient qu'il sonnait bien dans sa tête et sur sa langue. Alors Lysandre ou Lily soit-il, même s'il était toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise avec le pendant féminin de ces prénoms. Il espérait trouver une autre idée s'il s'agissait d'une petite fille.

Ils finirent ainsi leur repas dans une relative bonne humeur, plus légère qu'au début, même si un certain stress commençait à s'installer. Ils eurent néanmoins le temps de discuter des questions pratiques de la venue de l'enfant : il fut ainsi convenu que des travaux allaient être nécessaires, à la charge de Dorothy qui insista très lourdement allant jusqu'à la menace de pleurer ici et là pour obtenir de Severus qu'elle paya la totalité des frais : et ce même la décoration de la chambre de l'enfant. Ils décidèrent dans le même temps de la pension, Dorothy allouerai donc soixante gallions d'or par mois de pension, ce que Severus considérait déjà comme beaucoup trop mais accepta néanmoins : après tout, il s'agissait d'argent pour le petit et non pour lui. Il mettrait l'excédant de côté en cas de pépin lié à sa situation d'espion : Si Voldemort revenait, tout serait prêt pour mettre l'enfant en sécurité. Severus confirma d'ailleurs qu'il passerait dans la journée créer un compte en banque à Gringott.

Lorsque le moment fut venu de se rendre au rendez-vous, le stress de Dorothy sembla grimper d'un seul coup, le précédent rendez-vous catastrophique devait encore lui être resté en mémoire. Severus fit de son mieux pour détourner l'esprit de son amante d'un soir en orientant la discussion vers ses propres découvertes, notamment en ce qui concernait l'ajout de Guarana comme stabilisateur dans une des potions qu'il développait. Cela sembla détourner son intention, suffisamment pour qu'elle se permette quelque suggestion pertinente qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

Ils payèrent chacun leur repas, même si Dorothy insista encore une fois pour payer. Il faudrait que Severus lui parle de sa tendance à vouloir le couvrir d'or pour compenser la venue de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas un si grand sacrifice : il avait hâte de voir naître son enfant. Quand bien même, il savait que Dorothy gagnait probablement plus que lui : Ranger, écrivain et enseignante à l'occasion, on ne pouvait lui reprocher son manque de polyvalence ce qui lui avait permis d'être à l'abri du besoin, même dans l'éventualité où elle se délesterait de quantité ahurissante d'argent pour le bien-être du petit être futur. Elle devait avoir l'impression d'une dette envers Severus, ce qui n'était encore une fois pas le cas : ils avaient été deux pour faire cet enfant, il assumait ses responsabilité de père.

Ils transplanèrent depuis une ruelle à l'écart de la foule londonienne et se retrouvèrent au sein d'une autre ruelle à la périphérie de la vieille boutique en brique rouge Purge & Pionce pour accéder à l'hôpital. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce moyen stupide : certes, il s'agissait là d'une protection mais il était sûr que d'autre moyen existait pour protéger l'endroit sans devoir parler à une vitrine. Ce qui était loin d'être discret lorsque, comme c'était le cas à présent, la rue étaient bondée de monde.

Dorothy s'approcha au plus près de la vitrine et annonça à mi-voix, il y avait pas mal de monde aux alentours :

« Bonjour, je suis Dorothy Gaunt, j'ai rendez vous avec le sieur Khan pour une visite de contrôle.

– Bienvenue Madame Dorothy Gaunt, fit l'un des mannequin d'une voix désincarnée, votre rendez-vous a lieu dans le bâtiment général, aile Ouest, deuxième étage, salle d'examen 5. Pour tout renseignement ultérieur, veillez vous présenter à l'accueil. En cas d'urgence obstétrique prenez le couloir rouge. Bonne journée »

Acquiesçant tout deux, il entrèrent par la vitrine sans un regard en arrière et se retrouvèrent au sein du bâtiment principal. Sainte Mangouste était en effet découpé en deux bâtiments, l'un pour les accidents magiques et les pensionnaires de longue date, l'autre qui regroupait les disciplines plus généralistes : notamment les soigneurs.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall bondé et il fallait jouer des pieds et des mains pour ne bousculer personne bien que la présence de Dorothy à ses côtés rendait la tâche un peu plus simple : personne n'irait jusqu'à bousculer une femme enceinte. Ils arrivèrent donc à destination rapidement et n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps, ils avaient fait bien attention à arriver pile à l'heure : Severus ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps même si c'était pour voir son enfant, les hôpitaux avaient ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait mal-à-l'aise. D'où la raison pour laquelle ils avaient mangé plutôt tardivement.

Le médecin, un homme grand, d'origine indienne semblait-il, et rasé de près les accueillit tout deux : il avait ce sourire avenant qui sembla mettre légèrement plus en confiance Dorothy, qui semblait être prête à fuir en courant sans se retourner et l'on parlait là d'une Ranger habituée à côtoyer des dragons.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le bureau situé à la droite de la salle de consultation, une sorte d'écran teinté séparant les deux, tandis que le médecin invoquait une plume pour ce qui devait être un dossier à remplir tout en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise :

« Madame, monsieur bonjour, je suis donc le docteur Khan et je serai celui qui suivra votre grossesse pour faire en sorte que tous se passe bien. »

Il semblait que cette phrase avait été mainte et mainte fois répétée par le passé. Le médecin regarda à tour de rôle le futur parent ainsi que la génitrice, Dorothy lui avait précédemment envoyé une lettre lui expliquant ainsi un peu mieux la situation, comme quoi il s'agissait d'un accident, qu'aucun d'eux n'envisageait de se mettre ensemble et qu'elle n'élèverait pas l'enfant.

« J'ai donc eu vent de votre situation. Sachez simplement que ce n'est pas à moi de juger, mon rôle est simplement de faire en sorte que la grossesse arrive à son terme dans les meilleurs conditions. Par ailleurs, il se tourna vers Dorothy, n'hésitez pas à me dire dès que vous vous sentez mal-à-l'aise.

— Je vous remercie c'est très aimable à vous. »

Severus resta silencieux, sentant que cette partie de la conversation ne le concernait pas : il s'agissait du suivi de la grossesse en lui-même et il se voyait mal répondre pour Dorothy. Et alors que le docteur Khan discutait avec la futur mère du déroulement de sa grossesse, le maître de potion laissait son esprit divaguer, réfléchissant aux changements qu'il faudrait ainsi effectuer pour accueillir le petit être.

Captant quelques phrases, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé de l'échange ayant lieu entre Dorothy et le médecin, ce qui était idiot : il avait couché avec cette femme, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas découvert assez en profondeur. Le duo sembla avoir fait le tour des questions et le docteur Khan renchérit en se levant :

« Mais je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, vous avez sûrement hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le petit. »

Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce, sûrement une jeune stagiaire à peine sortie de Poudlard au vu de son jeune âge et du regard quelque peu terrifié qu'elle semblait lancer à Severus, qui pensait la reconnaître : Emma Jones ? Ou Eva ? Une poufsouffle s'il se souvenait bien. Dorothy chuchota « la terreur de Poudlard » en passant devant lui.

Vint alors le moment d'installer Dorothy sur une siège pour lui couvrir le ventre d'un produit lubrifiant permettant à l'appareil de glisser plus confortablement sur le ventre de la mère. Étrangement c'était un des domaines où l'utilisation d'appareil moldu était commun, auparavant la magie leur permettait simplement de connaître le sexe de l'enfant et de connaître ses constantes de santé, ce qui était toujours faits évidemment pour de simple examen de suivi : mais c'était ici différent. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il allait rencontrer son enfant.

Il se sentait nerveux et fiévreux, une émotion qu'il avait pratiquement oublié. Il faut dire que sa vie en tant que simple maître de potion de Poudlard n'apportait pas son grand lot d'excitation : tout était morne et gris, presque aussi gris que l'impasse du tisseur et l'ambiance qui semblait régner.

Le médecin posa la sonde sur l'estomac de Dorothy dont la respiration se coupa un instant, si bien que le médecin eu à lui intimer de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air et qu'au moindre inconfort, l'examen s'arrêterait là. Elle hocha la tête, crispée, et plongea son regard dans celui de Severus, suppliant pour un peu de réconfort. Lui tenir la main lui semblait trop intime, alors qu'il avait couché avec cette femme nom de Dieu !, il posa donc simplement sa main sur son épaule ce qui sembla suffire et lui permettre ainsi de reprendre son calme. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et hocha vigoureusement la tête au médecin lorsqu'elle fut prête.

Le docteur Khan alluma l'appareil et contempla l'écran tout en laissant glisser lentement le capteur sur le ventre de la Ranger. Le regard de Severus était fixé sur l'écran et un tas de pixel gris apparut.

« Alors tout à l'air de bien se porter, le cœur bat bien, la petite crapule est réactive... vous voulez connaître le sexe ? »

Dorothy jeta un regard à Severus : c'était à lui de faire ce choix. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir qu'il répondait déjà par l'affirmative. Pas que cela ait beaucoup d'importance : mais cela lui permettrait de rendre la venue de cette enfant plus réelle. Il avait toujours cette impression bizarre que tout était un rêve et qu'il se réveillerait au matin en pestant sur ses envies de paternité qui lui jouaient des tours.

Le médicomage lui sourit et contempla son écran et après un petit temps de réflexion : « excusez-moi mais il semble que votre petit trésor prenne plaisir à se mettre dans des positions impossibles » s'amusa t-il. Il annonça finalement en se tournant vers eux :

« C'est un beau garçon, mes félicitations. »

Severus reprit son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de retenir, et pour la première fois, il pouvait à présent s'adresser avec certitude au petit être qu'il élèverait : Lysandre était annoncé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	3. Et ainsi l'enfant naquit dans les larmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive à la fin du prologue en trois parties comme vous avez si bien pu le constater. Ce chapitre est plus court justement pour cette raison : c'est la fin du premier cycle, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous présenter le prochain ( qui est déjà en cours d'écriture ! ) N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire aussi rapidement et ça me permet d'avoir des retours sur ce que j'écris !

Chapitre III

« Et ainsi, l'enfant naquit dans les larmes »

Severus avait toujours été froid dans ses rapports avec autrui, élevé dans l'idée que toute émotion montrée était un bâton de plus pour se faire frapper, ce qu'avait confirmé son passage à Poudlard entouré des Maraudeurs comme il l'était, qui n'attendaient de lui qu'une simple faiblesse pour le faire tomber.

Il se souvenait de son père lui répétant inlassablement entre deux verres, qu'il s'enfilait comme un assoiffé s'abreuve d'eau, à quel point il était un échec, ponctuant ses paroles de coups bien placés, se fichant éperdument des marques qu'il laissait. À l'impasse du Tisseur, les enfants comme Severus étaient nombreux, c'était même plutôt une norme : il ne s'agissait là que d'un père corrigeant son fils dans l'exercice de son bon rôle de chef de famille. Quelques hématomes en échange d'un enfant bien élevé, « ils nous remercieront plus tard » entendait souvent Severus lorsqu'il traînait dans le pub de Willy.

Au début, il pleurait, hurlait de douleur, de rage et de tristesse : incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments autrement. Il faut dire que son père y mettait du sien, n'épargnant pas Severus de ses poings et des autres punitions qu'il lui faisait subir; la plus mémorable étant cette fois où il avait été enfermé dans la salle de bain pendant presque trois jours avant que sa mère ne le fasse sortir.

Cette phase où il exprimait encore ses émotions n'avait pas durée si longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que cela ne changeait rien. Les larmes ne calmaient pas son père, c'était même le contraire : elles le poussaient à taper plus fort pour le faire taire. Les larmes ne faisaient plus venir sa mère à son chevet, groggy sous les coups et l'alcool comme elle l'était, l'inverse aurait été bien étonnant. Les larmes ne le faisaient pas se sentir mieux : au contraire, elles le fatiguaient et il avait mal à tête après coup.

Logiquement, dans sa petite tête d'enfant, Severus en conclut que pleurer ne servait à rien. Il ne devait donc pas pleurer. Il décida donc de ne plus le faire.

Il ne pleurait pas quand on se moquait de ses vêtements vieux et dépareillés, de son apparence malingre, de son nez trop grand, de son père qui buvait, de sa mère que tout le monde considérait comme une « pute » dans l'impasse pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Les brimades glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau.

Entre temps son père avait arrêté de le frapper et se contentait de l'ignorer, en effet un accident impliquant l'usage de sa magie instinctive qui, pour le protéger, avait fait éclater toutes les fenêtres de la maison, ainsi que tout ce qui était en verre, avait incité son père à ne pas trop chercher baston avec le futur sorcier qu'il était. Il finirait par perdre. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. En effet, la douleur physique était la plus difficile à effacer, les coups provoquaient encore chez lui de petites larmes au coin des yeux. Et si son père ne le frappait plus dessus, ce n'était pas le cas de ses autres camarades de classe. Néanmoins Severus était intelligent et concocta un stratagème, ainsi à l'aide de petits mots échangés, il répandit la rumeur comme quoi il était malade et que le toucher reviendrait à être contaminé. Ainsi plus personne n'osa l'approche, ni le frapper par voie de conséquence, et il put continuer à ne pas pleurer. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Qu'il était fier de ne pas pleurer ! Et puis Lily n'aimait sûrement pas les pleureurs : un des rares conseils que lui avait donné son père entre deux coups : les filles n'aiment pas les tapettes et il n'y avait que les tapette pour chialer comme il le faisait. Cela lui semblait logique à l'âge qui était le sien. Et puis de toute manière, il n'avait plus de raison de pleurer : il partirait bientôt pour Poudlard avec sa meilleure amie.

Il ne pleura donc pas face aux brimades qu'il recevait de la part des Maraudeurs, aussi bêtes et méchants qu'ils étaient, ce n'était pas bien différent de ce qu'il subissait auparavant. Certes, il y avait la magie mais en première année, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient les connaissances nécessaires pour lui faire vraiment mal. Et puis il y avait Lily ! Tout allait mieux à ses côtés.

Il ne pleura pas non plus lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Lupin, sous sa force de loup-garou. Il avait failli mourir ce jour-là et les Maraudeurs, hors Remus qui paradoxalement était probablement le plus l'innocent de l'histoire, s'étaient amusés à le faire tomber dans un piège, espérant peut-être qu'il ne meure sous les crocs d'un loup. Ce qui était stupide lorsqu'il y repensait, quel ami voudrait transformer l'un des siens en meurtrier ?

Il ne pleura pas lorsque Lily et lui rompirent tout lien. Ce fut rude ceci dit, il se souvenait encore d'à quel point ses yeux le brûlèrent durant plusieurs jours après cet événement, celui du "sang de bourbe" comme l'appelait ses amis. Il avait eu beau s'excuser et lui envoyer de nombreuses lettres la priant de lui pardonner, cela n'avait rien changer. Severus comprenait d'une certaine manière, il n'avait jamais eu droit à de belles choses, aucune raison que cela change maintenant.

Il ne pleura pas non plus à la mort de sa mère. Il ne connaissait pas les circonstances, il pouvait supposer que son père n'était probablement pas étranger à ce triste événement, mais assista à l'enterrement et revint en cours à peine deux jours plus tard sous les regards des professeurs qui devaient prendre en pitié cet orphelin de mère aux robes trop petites. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il constata que les moqueries des Maraudeurs n'avaient pas cessées.

Orphelin, il le devint rapidement puisque sans sa mère, son père n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps. Il retrouva le cadavre froid en rentrant pour noël, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait en temps normal mais Willy l'avait invité à passer le réveillon. D'après le légiste, qui avait l'air si désolé pour lui, son patriarche s'était étouffé dans son vomi après s'être mit une race pour fêter la naissance du Christ. Charmant. Il espérait que si les religions moldues disaient vrai, ce dont il doutait, Tobias rôtirait en enfer. Très logiquement, il ne pleura pas et passa de belles fêtes de fin d'année auprès de Willy qui lui prépara du pudding au cerise et qui lui offrit une écharpe faite main. En échange, il lui avoua être un sorcier, ce qu'il lui prouva dès ses dix-sept ans en nettoyant le bar d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

Il ne pleura pas non plus lorsqu'on lui imprima la marque des ténèbres sur le bras alors qu'il n'était même pas encore considéré comme un adulte aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Voldemort sembla pendant un temps la réponse à tous ses problèmes, le considérant pour ce qu'il était : un sorcier d'un talent et d'une intelligence rare. Il sentit pourtant là qu'il franchissait un cap et alors qu'il se mordait la main jusqu'au sang, il sentait la magie noire se graver dans sa chaire, son esprit, son sang et son âme. Aucun retour en arrière n'était à présent possible, pas qu'il le veuille à cette époque puisqu'il avait l'impression d'avoir ainsi trouvé sa place.

Il ne pleura pas à la mort de Lily, même si là encore, ce fut difficile. Très difficile. Il sentait encore ses entrailles se glacer sous le choc, l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Là encore il intériorisa tout sentiment, il n'était après tout pas légitime de la déplorer. Il l'avait fait souffrir et était responsable de sa mort, comme oserait-il pleurer ? Assister à son enterrement ? C'était sa faute si celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, la seule femme qu'il avait jamais vraiment aimé, était morte.

Après ce fut plus simple de ne pas pleurer : il se sentait juste vide. Il se levait, enseignait, mangeant et dormait, du moins autant qu'il était possible avec les cauchemars qui le rongeaient. Il aurait put très certainement ne concocter une des potions de son cru pour arrêter ses mauvais songes qui empoisonnaient ses nuits mais il ne le faisait pas. C'était là sa punition et il l'acceptait. Il ne pleurait plus parce qu'il n'avait rien à pleurer. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui n'attendait que la venue à Poudlard du fils de Lily, pour pouvoir le protéger, et du retour de Voldemort, qui était imminent, pour retourner l'espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Severus pensait même sincèrement avoir oublié comment pleurer. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'un mécanisme qu'il avait tellement enfoui qu'il n'existait à présent plus. Il n'avait pourtant suffit que d'un regard posé sur son fils, humide, rougissant et beuglant mais ô combien vivant, pour que des années de conditionnement ne se brisent comme une barrière de paille sous une tempête et qu'il ne se mette à sangloter, des larmes cascadant sur ses joues tandis que la petite chose dans ses bras gigotait.

Severus pleura à la naissance de son fils, célébrant dans les larmes la venue de Lysandre Prince Snape.


End file.
